The 1st Interdimensional Grand Prix
by The Unknown Alias
Summary: In a planet known as Michi no Sekai, a tournament has been thrown. 32 racers, 31 tracks, 5 rounds, 1 champion. Question is: Who will win? Features Sonic, MST3K, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, Code Lyoko, Love Hina, and SRMTHFG!


A/N: Good day everyone. The Unknown Alias appears today as you can see with a new story. This has begun in honor of today being my second Fanfiction birthday. Two years ago I created this account, and I stand before you with a new series, and it's not even a parody at that! And so, the 1st Interdimensional Grand Prix has begun...

_Disclaimer: Death is but a final journey._

The 1st Interdimensional Grand Prix

Chapter 1  
Invitations

* * *

He stood on a tall building, his back to the wind as he stared out at a large metropolis a long distance away. He simply stood there wearing carpenter jeans, green crocs, a plain white T-shirt and covered with a light blue plaid over shirt. He had large curly hair along with lengthy sideburns. He wore steel half framed glasses as well as a small silver cross on a necklace, and finally he wore his telltale silver ring with Alpha and Omega letters intertwined on his right hand middle finger. The Unknown Alias was standing on the roof of his studio as he looked at the capitol city of this world, Agnostos Central.

Soon behind him an orb of dark blue mist fazed from the floor. It came to height with Alias behind him as countless threads swirled around it. The threads then bound together and took form of a being about Alias's height. It wore a tattered grey shirt with one side of the sleeves extended about a foot longer and came to a point. The shirt was tucked into tattered brown pants, like those of a slave. Finally, the head seemed to be covered by a classic black executioner's mask. Out of all of the holes in the clothing, including the sleeves and the cuffs of the pants, the same dark blue mist floated out. This was the Allos Armada Product Type 22. Codenamed: Death.

"Commander," Death spoke in a low and obedient voice, "all of the packages are ready."

Alias didn't move, but he smiled, showing the large chapped crack in his lower lip. "Marvelous. Send them now Death. If you'll need me, I'll be on the track."

With that, Death nodded before the mist poured out more to overcome the body and shrunk back down to the ball. As for Alias, a warp of dark energy surrounded him and disappeared. Moments later, many large rockets could be seen firing up from out of nowhere, all of them going in different directions.

* * *

_Package #1…_

Miles Prower looks in confusion at the pieces scattered around. "Are you sure someone didn't just come up here and left it Knuckles?"

"Course I'm sure!" Knuckles the echidna shouted as he leaned against the large crate. On said crate was a brand that said 'For Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.'

"Well it is addressed to us…" Sonic spoke as he picked up a thick book that was with the pieces. "Maybe whoever sent this to us wanted us to build this."

"But who's it from? Why have us build it? What are we building anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Tails said happily as picked up a wrench and the book.

* * *

_Package #2…_

Wave the swallow goes over the piles of things that were being brought by her teammates. "And the box said to all of us?"

"That's what it said," Storm the albatross answered as he laid another pile of parts carefully on Wave's work table. "Somebody wants us to build this thing. Sent a book and everything!"

"And I for one want to know just what the sender wants us to build," Jet the hawk and the leader added as he laid the last pile which had the same thick book on it. "Get to work on it and let us know if you figure out who sent it."

* * *

_Package #3…_

Vector the crocodile, leader of the Chaotix detective agency looked in confusion inside the box before turning to one of his coworkers. "Hey Espio, you know how to get Tails to help us with something?"

* * *

_Package #4…_

"Amy, are you sure it wouldn't be rude?" Cream the rabbit asked as she and Amy Rose carried their package.

"Well of course!" Amy answered happily. "Tails wouldn't mind. Besides, his curiosity would want him to build this for us anyway."

* * *

_Package #5…_

"So, what do you think it is?" Silver the hedgehog asked as he watched the mechanics do their work.

"I don't know. That's why I'm having it built," Blaze the cat and princess said. "What I really want to know is if there's anyone else that got these things…"

* * *

_Package #6…_

"Well Omega? What do you think it is, and can you build it?" Rouge the bat asked.

E-123, otherwise known as Omega, scanned the items that came in the package for Rouge and Shadow the hedgehog. "These objects are not recognizable in any database of our world. Whoever sent this to you must be from another. The mechanics however are similar to that of a visual and audio communications device. The logical possibility is that this is a test to determine if you and Shadow have the resources to have this built by contact from the sender. To fully inspect it however, I will have to build it. I will let you know if anything comes up."

Rouge nodded. "Okay. Just try not to leave a mess. Shadow should come any minute so don't be surprised."

Omega nodded as Rouge left the room.

* * *

_Package #7…_

Up in heaven a tall man stood clothed in black robes. He had a large head with an even larger chin complete with a cleft. He had long blonde hair that just hanged there. Not many people know his name, though people on Earth like to call him 'Debbie'. Debbie stood still, staring at the endless sea of clouds. Beside him was another one of the packages. Soon a new person came.

This newcomer had the same attire, though he was much shorter. He had shorter blonde hair, all formed into a single cowlick at the front. Who is this man? Ladies and gentlemen, TV'S FRANK!

"Heya boss! Why'd ya call?" Frank greeted.

Debbie turned as he punched the top off of the package to show the contents. "This package has arrived for you. God will not tell us just yet what it is, but he'll have it built soon. Thought I should let you know before I handed it over."

"Really!" Frank said happily as he peeked inside. "Who's it from?"

"God won't tell us that either," Debbie answered with a shrug.

* * *

_Package #8…_

This package is at a distant planet known as Katar. In the capitol of the planet, where the dictator of it resides, there is an experiment lab where the next two recipients are going through the items.

"Well, what is it?" a large anthromorphic gorilla asked. He wore a light brown minion outfit with a yellow 'F' on his left chest as well as some small spectacles and a long black beard. This is professor Bobo, son of Coco, and heir to the great lineage of Godo. "I mean sure, I do have to most expertise with machines but it's not worth yanking me from my job at Earth!"

"Well I'm sorry Bobo, but this thing came for us but accidentally went to Pearl. She gave me so much trouble when she took me from Rilos 14, so we might as well as know the cause. Besides, we don't get mail for us often!" the second person reasoned. The person wore a dark blue robe with a hood and had on a similar outfit except it was black. He was completely white and looked male, even though he did not technically have a body. Finally, nearby in a clear dish was a dark green brain in some liquid. This was an all knowing and omnipotent being known as Observer. He shall be called that here. Even though everyone else calls him 'Brain Guy'.

"Oh, all right," Bobo decided. "Help me out here. It shouldn't take long."

* * *

_Package #9…_

Meanwhile inside a one bedroom and half bathroom apartment on the bus lines of an anonymous town, probably in Wisconsin…

A normal looking man looks with ludicrous stares at the contents of the package. "Somebody actually expects us to build this?"

"Well actually Mike, somebody expects **you** to make it. You have the best inventing abilities out of us," a golden robot with net on the back of his head and bowling pin for a mouth answered.

"But I'm not that good Crow," Michel J. Nelson said as he picked up the same book from inside.

"Yeah, but you still did the invention exchanges a bit, right?" Crow T. Robot persuaded.

"I guess so…" Mike stammered before staring deadpan at the title of the book. "………How to Build an Interocitor."

* * *

_Package #10…_

Meanwhile in a fish shop in Osseo Wisconsin, a slightly older man opens his package. He is wearing a red jumpsuit and has a tuft of brown chin hair.

"Hmm… shouldn't be too hard being an expert inventor and all…" Joel Robinson muttered as he pulled out a wrench.

* * *

_Package #11…_

Off in a scientific underground lab, another recipient noses around through his package. He is wearing a long lime green lab coat, had custom mad scientist brown and grey hair, mustache, and glasses.

"Can't believe all of this," Dr. Clayton Forrester muttered as he pulled out the parts. "Just turned myself back from being a star baby and already there's so much mail. Wonder how Frank is doing…"

* * *

_Package #12…_

Off within a slightly worn world, a boy was walking to a house amongst the streets. He had a mostly black outfit of a hooded jacket, baggy pants, plenty of belts, and complimented with impossibly large yellow and black shoes. He had brown spiky hair and wore a sliver crown necklace. Yeah, Sora's in this. So what?

He entered the house, looking at the few people inside. "You guys wanted to see me?"

A nearby elderly wizard with a long white beard, small spectacles, and a blue robe with matching cap nodded. "Yes yes, quite right," Merlin answered. "A package came into the marketplace, addressed to you. There were odd machine parts inside, so Cid is working on putting it together. He's already made a lot of progress. There seems to be two devices. One is already being finished while the other will take a little while longer. Head on over to Ansem's study, Cid should be working on it there."

* * *

_Package #13…_

In a slightly old style village, another recipient was walking through the halls of one of the buildings. He was blonde haired and short with blue eyes and the most noticeable orange jumpsuit you'll know. Naruto Uzamaki was walking along side an older, very busty blonde haired woman known as Tsunade.

"So, what you're saying is that this thing was sent to me?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Yes," Tsunade answered as they walked through the halls to where the device was being built. "But the technology that was inside is unlike anything we've ever seen. We're trying to figure it out and have it built, but it's taking a while, even with the instruction book!"

"And it's only for me?" Naruto asked with a smile before leaping with joy. "Alright! I can't wait to see it!"

* * *

_Package #14…_

Inside of a high tech basement of another recipient's house, said recipient was spreading out the pieces with his parents. The recipient was a teenage boy with a white shirt and blue jeans. His black hair and blue eyes would make him seem like a regular kid. But then again, Daniel Fenton has proven to be abnormal countless times.

"So, you think we can build it?" Danny asked of his parents. They both were in their usual hazmat suits.

"Well this kind of technology isn't really all that familiar, but we'll figure it out!" Jack Fenton said happily.

"We might as well," Maddie Fenton agreed. "Maybe we can even find a few spare parts to use in our inventions."

"Alright," Danny said as he made his way to the stairs. "I'll be in my room to see if I can find out who sent this. If I hear any explosions, I'll come down."

* * *

_Package #15…_

In another town there was another package. Its contents were already emptied out and in use for the building. In the town, there was a large tower in the shape of a 'T' and in this tower there was a large mechanical human form that was by all means a cyborg. That conveniently is also his name. Cyborg was using the materials provided in silence as he worked on two different machines provided by the package.

Finally, a green head with wild hair, elfish ears, and a lower buck fang poked up to see. He then raised his silver gloved hand to poke Cyborg on the head. "Hey Cy, is it done yet?"

Cyborg grumbled as he swatted the boy's hand away and went back to work. "Does it look like I'm done? These things take time BB. Besides, it's weird enough that this thing came out of nowhere, but to be addressed to only you? Something is up! Why don't you go play video games?"

Beast Boy pouted before leaving the room.

* * *

_Package #16…_

"Well Einstein, what do you think?" The boy who spoke was lean, wore purple clothes, and had freaky blonde hair sticking up like super sayan with a tuft of the hair purple. Odd Dela Robia looked at his friend, Jeremy Belpois, who was looking through the package.

Jeremy wore a blue turtleneck and brown pants along with blonde hair and glasses. "I don't know Odd. I'm not all that good at mechanics. I'm just a computer whiz."

"But it shouldn't be too hard," a girl comforted. She wore a dark red coat, and had pink hair. Aelita Hopper. "It did come with instructions. It'll just be like working out computer programs in real life."

"Yeah but that's not all that worries me," Jeremy said. "Why would anyone send a package to you two, expecting you to build it?"

"Well we won't know until we try! Best get started!" Odd said simply.

* * *

_Package #17…_

In another planet, another home received the package which the resident mechanic was working on. It was inside of a giant robot, and the mechanic in particular was a green colored cybernetic bio-organic monkey. Otto was his name.

Soon the leader and recipient came in. Right now he was dressed in a proper dark red shirt and jeans. Chiro is his name. "Well Otto? How's it going?"

"Almost done Chiro!" Otto said happily. "In fact I finished one of them already. And it's looking really sweet!"

Otto handed it to Chiro who held it up for a better view. There is no better time for a scene transition!

* * *

_Package #18…_

Over in Japan, there is a rather large dormitory building. In that building there is a brown haired woman dressed in a flowery tank top and regular pants. She was just sitting in the couch of the living room when large sounds and male's screams erupted. Soon enough a young man rolled down the stairs to stop in front of the lady. He wore an American T-shirt with khaki shorts and rectangular glasses.

The woman, Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno didn't even move when the man landed. "Su's done with the package I'm guessing?"

The man, Keitaro Urashima sighed. "Yeah, she's been racing through the halls ever since. What's worse is that she hooked her mecha tamas to it as weapons."

"Well that's out Koalla Su," Kitsune shrugged. "So there's one for you, right? Then what was that third thing in the box?"

"We don't know," Keitaro answered as he got back up. "According to a note in the box we were to turn it on once we had it and those things done. Su doesn't want to do it without me though so she'll come for me soon."

* * *

Moments later with all of the people, they were at their devices. The devices were large console systems, a regular sized triangular television connected on the top. All throughout the worlds they were being activated. At that moment, Alias was sitting in his office before twitching. He then smiled. "Let the races begin!"

Soon portals opened throughout the office, each of the recipients entering carrying their other device. Least some did. Others already had one of their own to use so they brought those with them. As for what happened when the people met each other… well… the reactions are varied.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were entering when they noticed three people entering from the next portal over. They glared at one another. Sonic to Jet, Tails to Wave, and Knuckles to Storm. Following them were Amy, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, and the three Chaotix who were chatting amongst themselves.

Mike and Crow entered, noticing a certain someone. They cheered as they caught up with Joel. Nearby Bobo and Observer came in and noticed Mike with hatred. Why? Simple. He blew up their planets. Off to the side, Forrester was on the verge of tears before embracing Frank. Of course this was followed by trying to crush his former assistant's skull for having left him. All of the other stragglers that came by their selves just stood and took in the surrounding room with awe.

Alias smiled as he stood from his seat and walked to the front of his desk. "Good day to you all ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for accepting my invitation. I am the Unknown Alias. Allow me to welcome you to Michi no Sekai, and the first Interdimensional Grand Prix!"

Everyone was paying rapt attention, already forming their opinions on the boy.

"Allow me to explain the situation," Alias continued. "I have sent packages to the each of you as a bit of a test of your resources. That fact that you're here is a sign that you have the support for this sport. Now, I have invited each of you here because you all have abilities that have impressed me. And here you will get to prove these abilities as we perform in a special circuit of mine created to determine the greatest racer of our times!

"This tournament uses special machines designed for board like racing. For those that didn't have one, I had them supplied for you in the packages. These devices are called Extreme Gear. In this tournament, there will be a bracket style order. The starting positions are randomly set. Then all the racers must prove their medal by racing through the ranks on specially made courses. The one who comes out on top shall be the winner.

"There of course will be an incentive. The winner shall be rewarded their world's value equivalent of one million dollars, and hold the title as the interdimensional racing champion! Do you accept my challenge?"

There was a moment of silence as the attendees talked amongst them selves. Soon they each took a turn to speak.

"We're all in!" Sonic said on behalf of all of his world patrons.

"Us as well!" Mike said for him, Crow and Joel.

"Me and Frank accept your challenge," Forrester said with an evil smirk.

"We're in Alias," Odd said with Aelita nodding beside him.

"Me and Keitaros are not gonna miss this!" Su chirped from Keitaro's shoulders.

"Me and Bobo accept," Observer stated.

"I don't see why not," Sora said with a shrug.

"Dude, you know I'll be in this!" Beast Boy shouted.

"I'm in, and I will win. Believe it!" Naruto shouted with a fist.

"Might as well," Danny said nonchalantly.

"Splendid!" Alias said happily. "You may stay as long as you like in the town. There will be a test track available for you all to use. And I suggest getting started. The bracket shall be decided tomorrow along with the rest of the rules announced and the races will begin! Until then, meeting adjourned. The Interdimensional Grand Prix has begun!"

Alias then went back to his seat while the racers left the office. They all couldn't help but smile.

Sonic, Miles Prower, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, Shadow, Jet, Wave, Storm, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Joel Robinson, Michel Nelson, Crow Robot, Clayton Forrester, TV's Frank, Bobo, Observer, Beast Boy, Daniel Fenton, Sora, Chiro, Naruto Uzamaki, Odd Robia, Aelita Hopper, Kaolla Su, Keitaro Urashima, the Unknown Alias.

32 racers, 31 tracks, 5 rounds, 1 champion. Question is: Who will will?


End file.
